Falling Through the Void
by Isebas
Summary: While tracking down a dangerous wizard Harry is sucked through a portal to the world of Nirn. With no way home Harry must make his way in this new world. How will he change the fates of the people and the world?
1. Chases, Fights, Portals & New Worlds

Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter or Elder Scrolls. Nor am I making any profit from this story.

* * *

"Speaking"

 _Thoughts_

 _'Telepathy'_

" _Spells_ "

" _Foreign Languages"_

" **Thu'um/Dovahzul/Divines/Daedra"**

 _§Parseltongue§_

* * *

Harry leaned smoothly out of the way of the Brain-Withering curse, _Aridacrura Cerebrum_. The spell caused the target's brain to dry and shrivel up into a tiny desiccated lump. The effect usually worked quickly but could be slowed or quickened by the user to increase the amount of pain the victim felt. Harry had been in a running battle with his target for nearly a week now. Attacking and tracing his steps. It all led to a temple used by a cult. He normally wouldn't be doing this by himself but his partner, a Norwegian witch named Aslea had been severely injured and had to be taken back to a hospital.

Leaping forward Harry slammed his right bracer in his targets face, hearing the satisfying crunch of a broken nose. His bracers doubled as wand holsters made partially of basilisk hide. They was lined with Demiguise hair and Acromantula silk and sewn together with Unicorn hair. As long as they were worn they were invisible and intangible and could only be removed by the wearer. The special metal around them allowed Harry to utilize them as potential weapons.

His right bracer held his Holly and Phoenix feather wand and a spare wand he had learned to make. Redwood and Griffin feather, twelve and a quarter inches. His left bracer held the Elder Wand and Voldemort's Yew and Phoenix feather wand, taken off of his corpse after Harry killed him. Apparently even though Voldemort had the most powerful wand in the world in his possession he couldn't bring himself to part with the one he received as an eleven year old. Separate simpler holsters on each of his legs held Draco Malfoy's Hawthorn and Unicorn Hair Wand while the right one held his parents old wands along with a silver knife. While Harry didn't necessarily _need_ a wand to perform magic anymore each of the wands were significant to him for one reason or another.

Harry had not given much thought to being descended from the Peverell line but it turned out to very important. Through luck or fate Harry had gathered together the three Deathly Hallows. The Elder Wand, the Resurrection Stone and the Cloak of Invisibility. It was said that they were gifted to brother's Antioch, Cadmus and Ignotus Peverell by Death itself. However, in truth, they were artifacts of Old Magic. Anyone possessing them would be able to access a number of their abilities. It was only in the hands of a Peverell when their true power was realized. Harry had done something none had ever done before since the brother's Peverell, he had united the Deathly Hallows.

Through him their full powers were fully realized. Harry became more than he was, more than merely a mortal human. His body grew, taller, stronger, _more_. Harry had become much stronger and faster physically with greater senses. His sight had been made perfect and he could see in night as if it were day and even in perfect darkness. Harry's magic was fully unlocked within him, making him stronger than he ever had been before but paradoxically his control had also improved exponentially. Magic came remarkably easy to Harry after he united the Hallows, both with and without a wand. Harry's mind also seemed to have expanded and he could recall every moment of his life with perfect clarity even without the Occlumency training her later received.

In his new form Harry healed a lot quicker than he ever had before and he was much harder to injure. He also could not die. No Death Magic could touch him. Harry found that out the hard way when Death Eater remnants had ambushed him and tried to kill him. Harry had shrugged off the Killing Curse like it was nothing. He hadn't even felt it. It was only later when Neville had informed him that he had been hit by the Killing Curse several times that Harry had even known. It was kept a secret between Harry and his friends.

Harry learned that he could sense when someone died or was close to death and if he concentrated he could sense when someone was meant to die. This made his training as a Healer a little weird but also helped Harry at times when he was able to save a patient. Harry also learned that he could also sense Death Magic including Necromancy and the taint it left when he hunted down a dark wizard the Ministry had put a bounty out for.

It was another time that Harry was being mobbed by well-wishers and fans that Harry had discovered that he could assume any shape he desired. It hadn't been a fun time but Harry had come to very much enjoy his new ability. Through experimentation he learned that his shapeshifting ability was greater than even Tonks' had been as he could take the form of animals and other magical species.

After the Second Blood War, as they were calling it, Harry had not gone on to be an Auror as he once thought to but actually furthered his education. Harry had taken his NEWTs before leaving England to learn and explore. Harry found both knowledge and treasures. Sometimes he would spend months in places sometimes a year or more.

His personal relations changed as well after his transformation. Ron had become somewhat leery of him along with Ginny actually agreeing with Harry to not get back together. Arthur and Molly had tried not to treat him differently but the times he visited The Burrow were slightly awkward. Hermione, Fleur and Bill had stuck by him alongside Neville and Luna. Harry went to see Teddy as often as he could but was often stuck with the odd conversation on a two-way mirror, letters or gifts. Bill became a sort of older brother and teacher to him and knew a vampire friend who helped Harry through the changes his inheritance brought. Luna and he had a passionate fling but never really declared it a relationship.

Harry had come a long way from the confused and easily led youth who defeated Voldemort. Harry had actually grown with help from good food and magic alongside his inheritance. While not as tall as his once best mate Ron who stood four inches over six feet Harry was only a few inches shorter than him. His shoulders had broadened and he had put on quite a bit of muscle, giving him a surprisingly solid body under his armor. Plus his strength was not only physical but mystical as well.

Harry did not stop at repairing and improving his body but also worked to expand his mind. He had sought out Masters of many different disciplines, becoming a Master in many of them himself. He devoured knowledge like a man dying of hunger. Defensive Magic, Charms, Transfiguration, Dueling, Enchanting, Light Magic, Grey Magic, Spell Creation, Ancient Runes, Arithmancy, Shamanism, Druidism, Healing, Warding, Curse Breaking, Potions, Divination and Alchemy. Harry's thirst for knowledge and power had surprised even himself as he had been a rather lackluster student outside of Defense Against the Dark Arts and Charms in his Hogwarts years. He didn't even limit himself to so called "good" magic but also studied the Dark Arts, Necromancy, Soul Magic, and Blood Magic. Harry was singularly responsible for producing and publishing many counters to these dark and dangerous magicks and inventing new uses for others. Harry traveled the world discovering lost treasure and forgotten legends and magic.

Harry did not limit himself to magical disciplines either. He learned many muggle subjects as well. Law, Philosophy, Business, Psychology, Economics, Metallurgy, Sociology, History, Biology, Chemistry, Computer Programming, Construction, Fine Arts, Carpentry, Culinary Art and even Medicine. He learned many different martial arts, sword fighting, staff fighting, knife throwing and fighting, boxing, kick boxing, archery, hunting, survival training, riding, driving, surfing and snowboarding. He even learned how to develop his own wines, alcohol and tobaccos.

It was not all work either. He took vacations between work. He traveled the seas, rafted down raging rivers, visited museums and amusement parks. He especially loved skydiving and parachuting and learning to fly planes and helicopters. Sometimes he went alone, sometimes he took a lover.

A few years earlier Harry had grown bored and had signed up as an Enforcer for the ICW. Enforcers worked as a kind of military branch to the International organizations. Harry spent most of his time tracking down dark uprisings, kidnappings, out of control magical creatures and rising Dark Lords. In return he was given training, weapons and a _lot_ of money. Harry's special issued battle robes and armor had been heavily enchanted, capable of stopping spells, swords and even bullets.

The long sword was a Dwarven masterwork. It had been gifted to him by the Dwarves for his help in saving several Dwarven clans during the evacuation of their city in the south due to an erupting Volcano. They had presented him it at a banquet in his honor along with his full set of armor made of Dark Iron. An armor that was nigh invulnerable to magic. The spells integrated into it had to be introduced during the forging of the dark armor.

The blade was the color of silver with a golden strip down the middle, ending several inches from the tip. Up and down it were two lines of runes. The pommel had several jewels set into it, the largest at the pommel, a large sapphire. They stored magic that he could absorb if his reserved ever ran low and could be used as a cruder secondary focus. The runes made it so the blade would never dull, was extra sharp, never need cleaning nor would it ever break. The dagger he kept visible was actually goblin made, gifted to him in perpetuity for the betrayal of Griphook and his defeat of Voldemort who himself had killed many goblins. Harry had had it impregnated with basilisk venom like Gryffindor's sword had been just in case he came upon something or someone hard to kill.

"Why do you fight for them?" Gildert hissed through bloody teeth. "They would revile you and treat as if you are a freak."

A smirk tugged at Harry's lips even if his eyes narrowed slightly at the hated word.

"I do not do it for them." Harry drawled. "I do it for the innocents but mostly for the money. My job pays extremely well."

Gildert chuckled.

"At least you're truthful and pragmatic."

"I liked to think so." Harry smirked before he was caught in the chest by a spell.

Harry grunted as he was blasted through the stone wall more out of surprise than any kind of pain. His enhanced nature and his battle robes protected him from the blunt force of being sent through a three foot thick wall. He wasn't wearing his armor since it was a pain to put on and take off but he swore once he was finished here he would do something about that. Harry forced himself to focus to send two trios of vicious looking wolves after the fleeing wizard. From the scream he heard they had to have injured him before he heard the noises of canine pain and the sound and scent of splashing of blood and other body matter.

There was a hissing sound before a group of inferi ran towards him hungry for his flesh. While his brow raised in surprise it didn't stop Harry from a firing a burst of white fire at them, quickly turning them to ash. He didn't even hesitate before running after his target. Harry had to blast through several conjured walls before he stood before a pair of large iron doors. Three cultists, two men and a woman, stood in his way wearing golden mask and robes.

"You will go no further wretch!" One of the wizards screamed. "You will not stop our Lord from carrying out his will. You will not prevent the Summoning."

"Do you guys really want to fight me?" Harry asked pacing in front of them. "I have killed twelve of your brethren already. Is he and what he is doing worth dying for?"

A dark red blood boiling curse flying his way was his only answer.

"Foolish." Harry whispered, batting the spell towards the other cultist, a witch.

The cultist cast a shield to dissipate it before casting their own spells towards Harry. A torrent of water poured from the wizards wand before the witch turned it into a large collection of razor sharp ice shards which were sent sailing towards Harry. Keep his cool Harry raised his wand and released a concussive blast which blew outwards and caused the shards to explode. A burst of wind sent the now larger collection of slivers back towards the two cultists only hit a shield that ground them to powder. The second wizard whipped his wand through the air turning the powder into a snow storm. Harry countered with a storm of fire melting the snow into rain which he directed to splash against the cultists.

" _Galnus Fulgar!_ " Harry chanted causing a dark grey bolt of magic to leave his wand and strike the ceiling. The spell immediately began spreading, generating storm clouds. The _Galnus Fulgar_ charm was one he learned from his partner Aslea's grandfather Torstig. Harry grinned as bolts of lightning erupted from the storm to envelop the cultists as he directed it. One of the wizards and the witch were able to raise shields but the second wizard was not so fortunate. Holding a sword in hand and being soaked with water the electricity burned through his body leaving him a crispy corpse on the ground. Harry allowed the storm to continue for several seconds, lighting crackling over the shields of the other cultists before he jerked his wand ending the storm with a grumble of thunder.

The two cultists stared at the burnt body of their compatriot giving Harry time to make his next move. It was not something he wasted. Jabbing his wand at the ground Harry caused the earth to buckle beneath the surviving male cultist while he was distracted. The cultist attempted to jump aside but was hit by a second spell.

The cultist screamed as his mask boiled on his face before rapping around it and squeezing till his head popped. The female cultist screamed in fury at the other's death. A blistering stream of curses leapt from her wand battering at the temple around Harry as he dodged around them. What else might be said about Gildert he clearly chose his followers well. They were all intelligent and magically powerful.

"That was my twin brother you bastard." She screamed with hatred only to gasp as he appeared behind her and crushed her throat. Panic and pain shown in the woman's eyes. A stunner knocked her out so she would die without pain.

Harry sighed before turning towards the doors. They were so heavily warded his tongue almost tingled from the magic. Snapping the Elder wand out into his hand Harry began casting. Gildert or whoever had prepared the temple was clever in their warding but not clever enough. With his knowledge and power he _would_ get in. Fifteen minutes later Harry was at the last ward. Catching it with the tip of his wand he grunted as he pulled back. It was a mighty effort as the ward fought against but finally it snapped, magic arching over the doors erratically before they exploded inwards.

" _Nontedae Esquisae Vartitarum –_ "

Harry heard as he walked into the room. What he saw gave him a slight chill down his back. There was an arch similar to the one in the Department of Mysteries that had claimed the life of his godfather Sirius Black. Instead of a fluttering red one this one appeared to be filled with a fluctuating red light. Gildert stood before a podium reading from a book, hands held high, magic streaming from them into the arch. Several cultists knelt before the portal screaming in agony as their bodies were dissolving into streams of viscera and magic which were sucked into the portal.

 _Tussio Praefoco!_ Harry cast silently.

Gildert choked in the middle of his chant and started to cough. A wave of his wand released him from the curse before Gildert was swiftly disarmed by Harry. Literally, as his right arm fell off, spraying blood away from his body. A wild howling filled the air, getting louder by the second as if something was sucking the air out of the temple.

A look of fear came to Gildert's face.

"No! You fool!" Gildert screamed throwing himself away from the area. "Do you have any idea what you have done! You've destabilized the portal!"

Harry's attention was brought forcibly to the light inside of the arch. It was flashing angrily before it turned violet. A fierce wind was quickly picking up. Harry watched as loose stone and other small pieces of debris on the floor began vibrating before being pulled towards the portal. Harry quickly wandlessly summoned the grimoire he had been sent for from the pedestal next to Gildert and stuck it in his Mokeskin pouch before grabbing a nearby pillar.

"Shit!" Harry cursed as the wind and pulling increased. He could feel it trying to pull him in. Ahead of him Gildert had grabbed the pedestal with his remaining arm.

"How do you stop this thing?" Harry growled.

"It cannot be stopped now Potter!" Gildert yelled. "Your interruption saw to that!"

Harry tried to quickly apparate away but was bounced back by wards. Tapping his family ring he tried to activate the portkey built in to take him home. It would normally work even across the world.

"That isn't going to work Potter! I have warded against it!" Gildert screamed before laughing insanely. "I may die but you'll die with me!"

"You first arsehole." Harry muttered before blasting the pedestal causing Gildert to scream as he was pulled towards the portal. He screamed in agony as he was pulled inside.

"Agent Potter!" A male voice yelled from his pocket. Grumbling he reached in and pulled out a communication mirror. On the screen he could see a squad of ICW Enforcers. Harry recognized the brown haired man leading it as Benjamin Waters.

 _Late to the party again of course._ Harry's mind spat sarcastically.

"What's happening in there? We are sensing a large source of fluctuating magic." Ben asked.

"Don't try to enter the temple." Harry yelled over the howling wind. "There is an unstable portal in here. It's sucking everything up. I can't stop it. You'll have to try and contain it."

"What about you?" The other Enforcer asked.

"I'm not going to make it." Harry told him. "I can't get out. Make sure my Will is seen through Ben."

The Enforcer's face was troubled but he nodded.

"Goodbye Harry." He said, offering him a salute.

Harry smirked before ending the call and pocketing the mirror. Harry heard ominous cracking above him. Looking up Harry saw the a large crack forming in the pillar. Harry launched a repair spell but it was too late. With a groaning crack the pillar came loose from the ceiling.

"Argh!" Harry yelled as he was pulled towards the portal.

Thinking quickly he conjured several spiked chains to hold him to the floor. All of his surroundings were groaning and cracking, debris being pulled into the portal. Calling the Elder Wand from it's holster he worked faster than he ever had before, casting several protective charms over himself. He hoped with their addition and the power of the wand he would be protected from what had so pained the other wizard. Whatever was on the other side, well, Harry would face that if he survived the trip.

"Sh –"

* * *

"it!" Harry yelled as he was thrown about inside of the portal. There was a brief sensation of flying before he his solid ground with a grunt and a sharp exhale as the air was driven from his lungs before he rolled several times. Harry panted as he laid on the ground before groaning and pushing himself up.

"Ow."

Darkness was all around him with a small amount of light being given off by some strangely glowing lichen that looked like half jelly fish. Luckily he could see with his night vision. He appeared to be underground or maybe even in a cave system. Smelling a new stench Harry turned around. There hissing and popping on the ground was the heavily burnt corpse of his target, recognizable only by part of his robe and clumps of hair.

"At least he's dead." Harry muttered to himself before banishing the body away from him. Cooked human did _not_ smell good even to those without enhanced senses like his own.

Harry was especially glad now that he had had the forethought to raise his protections even if it left him slightly drained. Better tired than dead. Even if it hadn't killed him it looked like it was extremely painful by the way Gildert's mouth had still been open in a scream of agony. Stretching Harry grimaced at his sore muscles but thankfully the pain was already going away. Still, it looked like he would need to find somewhere to bunk down for the night. Quickly enough Harry found a small cavern which he explored and found relatively empty. A few wards chased off any vermin and would keep them and anything else harmful out, ignoring his little hideaway. Harry flicked his wand before waving it upwards which caused the stone floor to rise up, shutting off the cave except for a few holes for air.

A wave caused the wall to turn transparent on his side so Harry would know if anyone was outside before he lowered it. Sure he would probably hear or smell them but having more options was always a good thing to Harry. Opening a pocket on his belt Harry pulled out a shrunken trunk the size of a deck of cards. Luckily Harry kept most of his things on his person nowadays. A tap of his wand had it turned back into a full sized metal multi-compartment trunk.

The trunk was actually of Harry's own design and had taken him several decades to fully complete. Three of the compartments stored things in large compartments but the last was by far the most impressive and had taken the longest. It was linked to an estate that Harry had stored in another dimension. Some might have thought it weird or inconvenient to live inside of a trunk but Harry thought it convenient. He could have all the comforts of home while being in an entirely different country. Harry could never be locked inside and could actually move the trunk while inside if he desired. It was layered with wards so it could not be stolen or moved without his permission and was protected against weather, physical damage and magic.

The estate Harry had used was called Potter's Cove. The estate was actually an entire island off the west coast of Wales purchased by Harry's Great-Great-Great-Grandfather Theobold Potter. It was hidden from those without magic by old wards. While the Potter's had only held the island in their possession for a few centuries before then another family had owned it and hidden it away from the world. When they purchased it Theobold, his son Hector and brother Sherrinford had expanded the island many times. The main reason they bought it, aside from privacy was the island was crossed by two ley lines.

Originally there were two houses on the property, the main "cottage" and a guest house with the "cottage" being the bigger of the two. The cottage was three stories tall while the guest house was only two. The houses both sat on a decent plot of cleared land. The majority of the island was left wild and was covered in woodlands except for what land the Potter's had cleared for building their home, a couple of farms and the beaches. The Guest House, located some ways away from the main house, _only_ had a sitting room, three bathrooms, a kitchen, a small library and six bedrooms.

Several kinds of magical creatures had been introduced to the island over the centuries and had been allowed to roam free alongside other mundane creatures to be hunted for sport or for their protection. They provided products the Potter's used in potions or sold for profit including several used in the making of wands. Such as the small herd of unicorns that roamed the forest. Harry had added more magical creatures to it over the years, especially some which were nearing extinction. Harry saw what was happening to the environment due to the actions of Muggles and even how they were treated by witches and wizards. Harry offered a home to the various magical creature's and beings, free from shrinking habitats, poachers and persecution. Here in his dimension they were safe from being hunted or having their territories encroached upon by Muggles.

The first floor of Harry's home Cove Cottage, as it had come to be known over the years, consisted of a sitting room, dining room, kitchen, bathroom, quarters for the house elves, a mudroom, the library and a classroom. The bedrooms were located on the second floor which consisted of five bedroom in total, two of them being suites. One for the Lord/and or Lady and one for the heir. The third floor housed a small Owlery, a small observatory, a storage room and an office for the Lord.

The Cottage was unique in that it had a basement. Down there Theobold had built, with his brother Sherrinford, a Potion's lab as many Potter's had made their fortunes with potions, a dueling room as Sherrinford was an avid dueler, a vault to store valuables and several storage rooms. The nearby stables had been built for housing the animals needed to feed them and several horses as Theobold's wife Maylia Potter nee Rosier had been an avid horse back rider. Unknown to anyone else there was a ritual room built beneath the stables in case the Potter's ever needed it.

Fleamont, Harry's grandfather, had added a boat house and a dock on one part of the beach in the cove behind the cottage as he had enjoyed sailing as had his brother Charlus. Fleamont had had a couple of larger greenhouses built as he was an avid Potioneer and liked to grow his own ingredients. Fleamont had also, at the birth of his son, added a Quidditch Pitch for flying for his son and any friends he might make. That was not to say he used it for himself. Nope, never.

Harry had near sent himself into a coma when he moved the island, part of the seas _and_ the ley-lines into the empty dimension. It was lucky that Harry was as powerful as he was as the dimension had been shaped by his desires. It had it's own sun, sky and very very luckily for him and those he watched over, provided it's own supply of oxygen. Inside the dimension they were able to flourish even if they couldn't reach the rest of the world away from the portals Harry had installed. Harry had further expanded the island and added more infrastructure. He created more fields and orchards. Built lakes and stocked them while bringing in salt water fish for the seas surrounding the island. He had also created roads and trails to the rest of the properties on the island.

The grounds were filled with large areas of grass, magnificent gardens, fields of vegetables, a fully stocked lake, fish farms for both fresh and salt water species, farms, orchards, stables, bike trails, hiking trails and even a magical creature preserve well away from his home.

 _§Open section four§_ Harry hissed in Parseltongue causing the four compartment to pop open as he channeled his magic through his wand.

When you stepped inside it was a wooden room with a single door. Harry put his hand against the door allowing it to test his magic. Opening the door he stepped into the large entryway with the Potter family crest done in gold in the marble flooring. The room was well lit by a large gold and crystal chandelier and what appeared to be natural sunlight from different windows.

The island was fully staffed by dozens of house elves so he didn't even need to maintain any of it himself if he didn't want to. With everything on his lands Harry was completely self-sufficient and made quite a bit of money by selling the extra. Even the environment was completely self-reliant. Harry could control everything in his dimension from the weather, time of day, and the temperature. This came in handy since some of the magical creatures needed different environments. Now that Harry was a in a new world he would have to see what would happen with the products he produced.

A pop announced the arrival of the Head Elf Nelly.

"Master has returned." Nelly said. She was tall for a house elf and wore a floral patterned dress. Seeing the state of him her eyes widened. "Is everything alright Master?"

"I am fine Nelly. Though I wouldn't say no to a hot bath and a good meal." Harry replied, offering her a smile. "I will have an announcement to make tomorrow morning so be sure that everyone gathers together."

* * *

The next morning Harry looked out over the crowd that had gathered before him in a small town he had created well away from his own homes. Most of those gathered before him were House Elves but there was also a couple of packs of werewolves and a coven of vampires that fed from blood donated by the werewolves. They were the Vacini coven, a coven of Damphir. Small in number with only thirty members, five of them being children, but Harry had helped them escape destruction by a larger coven. They had sworn themselves into his service for the deed and he had allowed them to build their own village on his lands free from persecution and possible destruction. They were led by a Master Vampires named Markus Vacini, a Vinician Damphir three hundred and fifty years old and his mate Lucretia who was fifty years younger than her mate.

The werewolf packs each numbered around fifty members each. They were made up of those who had been turned against their will or were born werewolves but still wanted to be a part of society. In return for housing them they worked his lands and helped take care of the magical creature preserves. The two packs were the Dastrict pack led by Scottish born Ewan Taylor and his mate Marla while the Alisian pack was led by David Song a Japanese American and his mate Lara. The two packs lived together in their own small town. They were allowed to hold wands and learned both magical and non-magical subjects. With his help searching ancient ruins and records they had learned to control their beasts and could change at will and still be in control. They had become the legendary Lycans.

Around the edges were a few sphinxes, some Dryads and several Nymphs and Fae.

"Thank you all for gathering here today." Harry said, magic projecting his voice so everyone could hear him. "I have an important announcement to make. During my fight against the Dark Lord Gildert yesterday I was sent to a new world via a portal."

Murmurs broke out before Harry held up a hand.

"I do not wish to alarm you. I have not had a chance to explore this new world yet but I can safely say that this should not effect our home here. I am not asking for any volunteers to explore here until I am sure that it is safe and you will not be prejudiced against. Even then you will not be required to do so." Harry assured them. "Still, I will be recreating the portals so you can have access to the outside world."

Harry spent about fifteen minutes answering various questions before the gathering started breaking up. Many of them left with only Markus and his mate remaining and the leaders of the packs. Markus was tall and thin with slicked back brown hair and blue eyes. His mate Lucretia was just as tall as him with long black hair and kind brown eyes. Ewan was a bear of a man standing nearly seven feet tall with short curly red hair and fierce amber eyes. His own mate was petite compared to him with shoulder length wavy brown hair.

"Lord Potter I speak for my clan in saying that you may call upon us if you need to." Markus told him. "It would be our honor."

"Aye we are with you as well my laird." Ewan rumbled while the mostly silent David nodded.

* * *

Later that day after eating some lunch provided by his House Elves Harry climbed out his trunk which he then shrunk down and replaced in his belt. A wave of his hand had the stone wall retreat into the ground with a low grinding sound. His eyesight sharpened exponentially causing the cavern around him to light up brighter, turning darkness into a world of colour. The cavern Harry was in was quite tall but did not seem to have any exits. Frowning Harry sent several charms at the walls looking for a thin point that wouldn't cause a cave-in. Finally finding one ten minutes later Harry grinned as he ran his finger down the rock in the shape of a square door. Harry gave it a kick, sending the new door flying outwards. Harry blinked several times as multitudes of torches sprang into life around him.

"Where the hell am I?" Harry muttered as he looked around.

He appeared to be inside of some underground temple or tomb. Whatever it was it was definitely old as the walls were crumbled in several places. The stone floor and walls were covered in many places with moss and fungi. Several large roots were also thrust through the walls, nature forcing it's way inside. Nearby skeletons and corpses laid inside of long, thin cubbyholes carved straight into the stone.

"Is this some kind of tomb?" Harry wondered as he inhaled before he wrinkled his nose.

The air was cold and musty and filled with the smell of decayed bodies, mold and many other scents. Sometimes Harry cursed his advanced senses. If it wasn't for his ability to control them Harry figured they would have driven him mad years ago. Sighing Harry looked around to see if he could spot anything important.

Casting several charms around Harry found several enchantments but nothing that appeared to be harmful. Some were faded like the one to keep the temple intact and one for preservation but the one which lit the torches was obviously still working. Spying a glint in the corner of his eye Harry turned and walked up to the nearest corpse. Sitting beside it were several gold coins and a vial of what was clearly some kind of potion. Picking up the gold coin Harry found it weathered but in relatively good shape.

On the front was the coin was the head of a regal looking man and on the back was a banner with Latin writing. Something about an Empire. Casting an identification charm at it proved the coin was made of real gold. Holding up the vial of red potion Harry saw that it appeared to still be good. A couple of charms later showed that indeed it was still good. Harry whistled.

"Amazing." He said. "Who knows how long it has been down here for."

Turning back to the corpse he saw that it had been prepared somewhat similarly to mummification with it's skin pulled taught around old muscles and bones. Several had obviously wasted away more as they were little more than skeletons. In the corpse's folded hands was a long dark sword pockmarked with rust and covered in dust and cobwebs.

"Clearly an ancient tomb with a weapon like that." Harry muttered to himself.

Shaking his head Harry pocketed the gold and the potion. He needed to find a way out of here and find out where exactly he was. Luckily it appeared the way he was walking tilted up slightly so hopefully he was heading towards as exit. Making his way through several rooms he found more gold coins and several books. Luckily for him they appeared to be in English even if they were a slightly archaic version of it. Still he read them without much difficulty. Three of them were stories about folk lore, one of a land known as Skyrim and the people called Nords.

"Not on Earth then." Harry muttered to himself before reaching for the last book. It glowed as he opened it, his body absorbing some kind of energy.

Harry yelped, dropping the book. He had not even sensed any magic in it. Scanning it he saw that whatever magic was tied to it wasn't harmful. It was actually amplified something within the user. Picking it up again he opened it and found it to be a guide on picking locks of all things.

 _Is it a Skill-book like in video games?_ Harry wondered, feeling a little amused. Now that he had a feel for the enchantment he could feel it slowly recharging itself. Figuring it might be worth something he pocketed it along with the others. He had become something of a bibliophile since leaving Hogwarts. Hearing a noise beside him he whirled around.

"What the fuck is that?" Harry exclaimed as a large rat looking creature jumped at him.

Harry batted it away but it ran back towards him, a feral look in it's eyes. A slicing charm took care of it, cutting it in two. Several more ran out of the next room squealing in anger. Thrusting his hand forward brought forth a swarm of lightning that rolled over the beasts, cooking them. Their squeals of pain quickly cut off.

Curious Harry toed one with his boot before casting several spells on it. According to it's spells it was similar to a rat, was free of disease, was three years old and was safe to eat.

"No thanks." Harry grimaced. He had never eaten rat and had no desire to see what a seeming cousin of one tasted like. Kicking them aside Harry made his way towards the next room. As he stepped through the threshold there was a shattering sound as the top of nearby standing stone coffin was forced outwards and hit the ground.

"Oh what now." Harry groaned.

Standing inside was a corpse wearing ancient looking armor and wielding a sword and shield. It's eyes were lit up with bright blue, ethereal light. Growling something in a language Harry didn't know it rushed towards him.

"Yeah fuck you to buddy." He grumbled.

Stepping aside he tripped the corpse causing it stumble before it turned with surprising swiftness. A flick of Harry's wrist sent the corpse flying backwards into another wall, a flaming sconce piercing through it chest. Harry's finely tuned senses felt an enchantment snapping before the blue lights in it's eyes were extinguished and it relinquished it's grip on it's sword with a rattling gasp. The shield slipped down it's arm and landed with a clatter on the ground.

"Whew." Harry breathed. "Clearly some kind of Guardian. At least they aren't as bad as the mummies in Egypt or those zombies in Brazil."

As if Murphy had heard him there was huffing and the sound of feet behind him. Two more corpses were coming down the hallway. Harry cursed when an arrow slipped past his head causing him to jerk to the side. A blasting curse took the archers left arm off at the shoulder but it growled at him and kept coming, pulling a dark ax of it's hip sling. Sending a slicing curse at the duo he watched as it's companion jumped over the curse while the archer was cut through the middle and fell still to the ground.

The other spat a curse in it's tongue at him before raising it's hand. He was unprepared for the flash of icy cold wind that enveloped him. He struggled briefly at the frost tried to hinder his movement before he moved to the side. A banishing charm caught the corpse in the chest sending it stumbling backwards and ending it's spell. Harry's hand flashed to his waist and gripped his sword. A super fast slice had the offending limb sliced off before it's head quickly followed.

"Okay that one was a little tougher, I'll give them that."

Walking up to the archer he reached around it's back and pulled an arrow out it's quiver. For clearly being centuries old it was in fairly good shape. The wood was still strong and the iron tip was still sharp. Sniffing Harry dropped it and continued down the hallway. Harry would definitely be keeping an eye out for anymore of the buggers. They would probably be more troublesome in groups.

* * *

Harry cursed as he heard a click as that usually meant a trap. Thankfully his insane reflexes saved him as a he got a shield up in time to deflect little darts away from him. They kept coming for nearly fifteen seconds before they stopped. Cautiously letting his shield down Harry bent down and picked up one of the darts. The dart was about an inch long and from the sheen on it was clearly poisoned. Harry whistled as a diagnostic charm revealed that the poison would have caused his muscles to seize up in pain. If he was a normal person he most likely wouldn't have been moving any longer and definitely not without a lot of pain. Looking at the ground Harry found a round nearly flat stone jutting out of the floor painted with symbols he couldn't read. Obviously a weighted trap as it went off when he had stepped on it.

 _Remind me to watch where I step._ Harry thought with grim amusement. _Should have been paying attention._

Walking further Harry found a small room where the other two walking corpses had obviously come from. He found a small bag of the gold coins and a green potion on a stone table that also had old linen and tools that looked like they were for embalming. Clearly not something Harry wished to own. He blinked as the passageway in front of him was covered in webs.

A bit of caution slipped into his mind. Did they have big spiders here as well? Harry had never enjoyed his encounters with Acromantula and their attacking Hogwarts hadn't done anything to endear them to him. The nest in the forest had been heavily culled after the war. Pulling on them Harry found the webs to be pretty tough even if they were obviously old. Pulling out his dagger he cut through them as quickly as he could. Grimacing Harry sheathed his dagger. His eyes narrowed as he found a large circular cave filled with more webs, several web sacks and large eggs.

 _Yep looks like giant spiders._ Harry thought sarcastically. _Great._

With a hiss several spiders about four feet in length with longer legs fell from the ceiling.

"Son of a bitch." Harry cursed. "I hate being right sometimes."

The spider closer to him hissed at him before running towards him. A blasting charm sent it careening towards a wall. It bounced off before falling to the ground apparently dazed. Harry stepped out of the way as one actually _spat_ venom at him.

"Well that's new." Harry muttered.

Jabbing his wand Harry conjured steel cables from his wand that quickly wrapped around one of the spiders, tying it up. One had stepped aside and a quick charm had it dancing wildly causing Harry's lips to twitch into a smirk. The smirk was wiped off his face as he stumbled forward. One of the spiders had gotten behind him and was trying to climb on top of him. Growling he grabbed several legs and slammed it to the ground in front of him, cracking it's carapace causing green ichor to ooze out. Spotting movement out of the corner of his eye he turned and thrust his sword through the spiders eyes. The spider screeched in agony before quickly backing away. A quick incendiary charm caused it erupt in flames something it clearly didn't like as it took off running like a chicken with it's head cut off. It finally fell over hissing and popping as it's insides cooked away.

 _What was the spider repelling charm Ron used? Oh right..._

"Arania Exumai!" Harry growled as the last one tried to run away. A beam of bright light erupted from his wand and slammed into the spider throwing it backwards with a screech before it curled into itself dead. Breathing deeply he quickly calmed his heart. While they weren't really tough opponents he really didn't like giant spiders.

Casting a charm on the nearest spider Harry whistled. Their venom was interesting as it would cause lethargy in the body of the victim making it harder for them move and react. Reaching into his pouch Harry pulled out several vials. Using a charm Harry coaxed all the venom he could out of them. Sealing them he wrote a quick description on the vials. Putting them in his potions pouch Harry walked over to the eggs and roasted them with fire. Once he was sure he had gotten all the eggs in are Harry made his way towards the other end of the room. The way seemed clear but he was cautious.

* * *

"Whoa!" Harry exclaimed in surprise as a large blade swung down in front of him followed by several others along the hallways.

The blades groaned and shrieked as they swung back and forth. Narrowing his eyes Harry's perception of the world slowed to crawl allowing him to neatly and easily dodge around the various blades. Spying a chain with a handle hanging down Harry pulled it causing the blades to stop. A growl had him whirling around. Another of the walking corpses was rushing towards him. Stepping to the side he thrust his sword backwards and stabbed through it's head. The thing tried to grab for Harry's blade before the enchantment on it broke. Walking towards the other end he found a pair of black iron doors carved with the same archaic symbols as the stone trap earlier.

There didn't appear to be a keyhole so Harry looked around. Finally he found a lever partially hidden by some rubble. However the lever was partially stuck in the floor. Grumbling Harry looked around. Spotting several similar thin pillars Harry looked closer this time. They were situated inside of a circular trench that had apparently been cut in the floor. Putting a hand against the closest pillar Harry pushed causing it slide slightly with a grinding noise. There was a click and Harry saw the lever raise a little. Getting the idea Harry pushed the other pillars along until they clicked in place, the lever raising each time until it was fully raised. Walking over Harry pushed the lever to the other side causing the doors to swing open.

The opening led to a set of stairs that led down a small hallway before widening into a large room. Harry raised a brow when he saw that the floor was covered in several inches of water. There were raised walkways on either side and a large set of stone steps with tall stone seats. Several of which held familiar looking corpses both naked and armored. Harry's attention however was on the largest which was also sat on the largest throne like chair. A black spiked helm sat upon it's head and it's body was covered in black armor made of a metal he had never seen before.

Harry barely saw it's eyes light up, his wand raising to face it.

 **"Fus Ro Dah!"** A deep growling voice called out.

Harry didn't even get off a spell before he was hit by a large wave of force sending him flying backwards to fall into the water, his wand knocked out of his hand. Harry groaned from the floor but luckily he felt no real pain. The corpse stood up and growled at him in their strange language. Several of the other corpses came to life and started making their way towards him.

"I'm really getting fucking tired of these things." Harry grumbled to himself.

Harry rolled across the floor away them and quickly stood. Pulling his dagger from it's sheath he rushed towards the nearest corpse. With a flurry of slashes two of the corpses fell to the floor in pieces. The next undead stopped his sword with a shield. Growling Harry backhanded the shield away leaving the corpse completely open to attack. Taking advantage of it Harry thrust his dagger into it's chest and send a large stream of lightning through it. The corpse growled angrily before it erupted into flames. It growled once more before it fell to the floor, enchantments exhausted.

The largest corpse growled at him before motioning towards itself daring him to come forward and attack. Narrowing his eyes Harry walked around it, keeping it in his sights. He quickly dodged to the side as it sent a spike of ice at him. That was certainly a surprise. None of the others he had faced had been able to perform magic. Growling the undead rushed towards him, surprisingly faster than any before it. It was clearly a level above the others Harry had faced. A bit of mischief flashed over Harry's face before a tripping jinx hit the corpse causing it stumble forward. It's eyes flared up as it cursed at him in it's own language. It clearly didn't appreciate Harry's actions.

 **"Fus!"** The large corpse spat.

Harry dodged this time but was still caught at the edge causing him to spin in a circle. Narrowing his eyes Harry's sword flashed forward, carving a trench in the dead man's face. It's jaw fell to the floor but it kept coming. It swung it's sword at him with surprising strength but Harry deflected and kicked the corpse in the chest sending it flying across the room to collide with one of the stone walkways.

Growling the thing held up a hand and sent a flurry of ice spikes flying towards Harry. Narrowing his eyes Harry nimbly dodged aside. However the corpse was tricky and had some cunning and actually managed to send another which hit Harry in the shoulder with bruising force. Grunting Harry gritted his teeth. The corpse was really making him angry now.

Deciding to end it Harry snapped his fingers causing two pillars of flames to erupt upwards and twist, engulfing the corpse. It growled as it staggered it's way towards him, apparently trying to attack him some more. Finally a couple of feet away it stumbled before falling to the ground, it's papery skin turning to ash. It's armor and helm fell to the floor with a splash. Narrowing his eyes at the pile Harry found a jagged piece of pale purple crystal about three inches long with several other pieces of crystal jutting off it.

Harry cast a diagnostic charm on it only for it to show that it was empty of magic. However the crystal also seemed to cling briefly to the magical residue from his spell. Reaching down Harry picked it up. Rolling it around his palm Harry stared at it. Pinching it between his fingers Harry held it up towards a nearby torch.

"What is your purpose?" Harry wondered. Shaking his head he pocketed it before picking up the undead's sword.

The handle was gold while the blade itself was long and slightly curved downwards. The blade was also slightly thicker than Harry's long sword and made from a strangle black colored metal. When turned to an angle the metal held a slightly purplish tint. Harry had never seen the metal before. Testing the edge Harry discovered that while it wasn't able to cut his skin he could tell that it was very sharp. Shrugging Harry picked up the golden sheath and took the sword for himself. Even if he never used it Harry could always add it to his collection or sell it. It was with a similar thought that Harry pocketed the undead's black armor and a couple of the other corpses' ancient weapons and armor. Those would be going into his own collection as Harry enjoyed collecting ancient artifacts, armor and weapons.

Walking up the steps Harry found a large circular stone walls with depictions of dragons carved into the top. Looking closer he saw there was also writing carved into it but it was different than the rest of the tomb. Pulling out a roll of special wax paper he stuck it to the wall with a sticking charm before sliding a black block over it causing it to transfer the writing to the paper. A cutting charm cut the paper off the roll before he quickly but carefully folded up the paper.

Spying a large steel chest with bands of gold he walked towards it. Scanning it the chest came up clean of any enchantments except preservation. Pulling the lock apart he opened the lid. Inside of the chest was a pouch of gold coins, a ruby and a sapphire as large as a galleon, a couple of larger versions of the pale stone he found earlier with several crystals fused together, a set of armor, gauntlets and boots all made from steel, a book and an ax made from some golden colored metal. Picking up the ax Harry swung it around marveling at how light it was before slicing through a nearby wooden pillar effortlessly without applying barely any strength at all.

"Still sharp too." Harry said before putting it back.

Picking up the book Harry could feel an enchantment on it. He decided not to open it just yet but turned it over to see a tree embossed on the cover. Shrugging he put it back in the chest. Deciding he liked the chest as well as the contents he put a lightening charm on it before shrinking it down. Pulling out his own trunk Harry set it inside before closing it. Walking around the room to see if he could find anything else Harry caught a whiff of fresh air. Striding over towards it Harry found a stone and dirt tunnel that headed upwards. Figuring that it might be a way out Harry started up the incline.

Harry's eyes widened as he got his first true look of this new world. He noticed he was on top of a tall hill. Down below him was a valley filled with grasses and riots of vibrantly colored flowers. The sun glinted off the deep blue waters of a river that flowed through it. Harry's supernaturally sharp eyes could see several deer, elk and rabbits frolicking across the valley. A forest of deep green trees stretched across the opposite side, several visible paths winding through it.

A cool breeze playfully ruffled his hair. Harry inhaled deeply and a look of contentment came over his face. The air was so fresh. There was no chemical tang to it from muggle industry or conveyance, no smog. Just clean, fresh air. The other thing Harry noticed was the magic. It was in nearly everything in this world even the air he was breathing. It was …

"Amazing." Harry breathed.

* * *

Pale blue eyes sitting above a face painted with green warpaint widened as a dark shape flew towards them. The eyes narrowed before their eyes pulled a steel sword from it's scabbard. When the blade was a guard position archaic symbols could be seen caved into the blade. Blond nearly white hair blew in the wind.


	2. Nature, Bandits, Oh My

Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter or Skyrim. Nor am I making any profit from this story.

* * *

"Speaking"

 _Thoughts_

 _'Telepathy'_

" _Spells_ "

" _Foreign Languages"_

" **Thu'um/Dovahzul/Divines/Daedra"**

 _§Parseltongue§_

* * *

Harry's eyes narrowed as he saw a dark skinned man with a thin pointed face dressed in leather armor. A bow sat upon his back and a steel dagger at his waist. A swarthy grin flashed over the man's face before he began jogging towards Harry. Harry could sense that his intentions were less than honorable.

"Hsifh!" The man said in greeting, raising a hand. Closer up Harry saw that his eyes were crimson in color and his ears were pointed like an elf.

"Hello." Harry greeted the man cautiously.

"Pathera? Ganish purant skorci?" The dark skinned man asked curiously.

"Sorry I can't understand you." Harry said slowly.

"Tavra? Tavra Cortesh!" The dark skinned man screamed gesturing towards Harry with a scowl.

Harry shrugged.

The dark skinned man sent a bolt of lightning at him but Harry dodged it. The man snarled, reaching for his dagger but Harry backhanded him sending him tumbling down the incline. Reaching him Harry froze him in place. The man's crimson eyes darted around frantically as his body refused to move. He moaned as he tried to speak but found out he couldn't. The man stared at him fearfully.

"Try not to fight this too much." Harry informed him before reaching out with his mind.

The man, a Dunmer or Dark Elf, was named Friaek. He was a wanted thief with a price on his head. Harry searched for man's motives to see if he was only a thief because he had to be to get by and survive. However the Dunmer was a thief by choice. He disdained what he saw as grunt work such as farming and growing crops and he didn't have enough martial prowess to be a guard. He simply wanted to make easy money and if he got to kill someone or have some fun with an unwilling captive all the better.

Harry's guts clenched in anger as he saw the multiple rapes and malicious tortures the man had participated in. Harry absolutely despised rapists. Grimacing Harry forcibly pushed his emotions away until he had what he wanted. The last thing he wanted to do was to fry the man's brain before he had the information he needed. Taking a deep breath he centered himself.

Sifting further through the elf's memories Harry found that he was indeed in another world. He was in a land called Skyrim, a province of an Empire which spanned the entire continent known as Tamriel. He also found out that the world he had found himself on was called Nirn. Skyrim was a country that was nearly perpetually cold, with the northern most parts being mostly covered in snow and ice year round.

 _Nice._ Harry thought sarcastically. Still, Harry preferred cooler climates to that of hot and humid places.

Harry learned that while the tomb, or Barrow as Friaek knew it, was indeed ancient the rest of the world was still based in what Harry knew of as Medieval times. Skyrim was ruled over by a High King or Queen. The land was further broken up into Holds. A Jarl ruled a Hold with Thanes governing parts of a Hold under them. He learned he was in the Hold of Falkreath, two of the southern most Holds bordering the land of Cyrodiil, which was the seat of a crumbling Empire. Falkreath Hold was important not just because it was near trade routes from Cyrodiil but it was also fairly warm considering the northern Holds. This allowed them to grow a greater amount of crops than many of the other Holds. The only Holds that surpassed it was Whiterun which was in the middle of Skyrim with many trade routes running through it and Solitude, the capital of Skyrim and a major port city.

Harry found that their were a large variety of different races in Nirn, more than he imagined. Imperials, Redguards, Bretons and Nords made up the human races. The Nords could be compared to Vikings, the Imperials Roman, Redguards were African and Middle Eastern and Bretons were British/French. Then their were the Mer or Elvish races. This included the Bosmer, Orcs, Dunmer and the Altmer. The last of which was populated mostly by Elvish Supremacist who looked down on other races as lesser. The leaders of the Altmer were the Aldmeri Dominion who had waged a war on the Empire. There was a treaty pushed through for peace but their Agents the Thalmor roamed the lands in search of worshipers of an outlawed God and any dissenters to their power.

Harry shook his head. It seemed no matter where you went someone thought they were superior to others. Then their were the Beast races which were widely looked down upon by others, the Khajiit and the Argonians. As amazing as it was they were walking, talking bipedal cats and lizards. There were familiar races as well such as Giants even if they weren't as large as those of Earth and werewolves and vampires.

Ripping through Friaek's mind Harry copied several bits of knowledge including local languages. With his telepathy Harry could copy the knowledge of others so he did it to Friaek. With practice Harry would be able to speak any of the languages like a native. Harry also searched for any treasure or special knowledge the Dunmer might have known. Harry divested the Dunmer of all of his valuables before he stunned him. He placed Friaek in stasis before shrinking him down to the size of an action figure. It was not something highly recommended unless the caster was highly skilled. As a Master of Transfiguration Harry had no reason to worry. It was better than having to lug a body around even with his enhanced strength.

Harry weighed his options in his mind. He knew the location of Friaek's base and knew that it contained several bandits. He could go there or get a room in a nearby town for the night. Shaking his head Harry decided to head to the town first thing. Perhaps there would be some guards there to make taking the bandit's cave easier. Making up his mind Harry found an out of the way area to sit and meditate so he could absorb the languages he had taken from Friaek.

* * *

Harry led the now full sized and conscious Friaek towards the nearest town. Harry had spent nearly three hours absorbing the languages he had taken from the Dunmer bandit. Harry could not speak, read and write fluent Common, a 'common' language spoken in all regions. It was the main trade language. Harry had also absorbed both Merrish, the common elvish tongue and Dunmeris which was spoken by the Dunmer.

"Halt!" One of the guards ordered. "Why is that man tied up?"

"He is a bandit who tried to rob me on the road." Harry told him. "I didn't wish to kill him and brought him to face legal justice."

The guard led Harry into a tall wooden building. Inside was a male Imperial wearing Romanesque armor. He was fairly tall with closely cropped black hair and dark blue eyes.

"I am Jacen Octi." The man said. "The guard says you have something to discuss with me?"

"Yes." Harry confirmed. "I captured a Dunmer bandit named Friaek. I was able to get information out of him. He told me there is a bandit base nearby in a cave. He says that there were camped out in a nearby caverns."

Jacen nodded.

"He was likely a member of the Moonclaw Bandit clan." Jacen said gravely. "We have been protecting ourselves from them for nearly three months. I have already lost four guards to them and missing a further three who went looking for them. Ten of our citizens have been taken by them. I have sent men to Jarl asking for more guards but have received no answer in return and no guards. I have posted a bounty of twelve Septims, two Denari and twenty-six Conti but no one has taken it up."

"So you will do nothing yourselves?" Harry asked, eyes slightly narrowed.

"There are too many for us to combat." The man replied, sounding genuinely sorry. "There are not enough guards to chase them out and still protect the town. Most of the citizens of the town are not soldiers and have no martial training."

Harry grimaced as he turned around.

"Where are you going?" Octi asked, surprised.

"It seems that I will have to take care of things myself." Harry retorted.

"It's too big a job for just one man." Jacen warned him.

"I will prevail." Harry replied before walking out.

Before leaving town Harry went around and explored a little. Apparently the town he was in was called _Tella_. It was fairly good sized for a town in Medieval times. It had a healers office, a small temple, several inns that also served as pubs, a blacksmith shop, a jail with a guardhouse, a graveyard, a couple of districts with houses, a lumber mill and several shops. Harry stopped by the inn _Flowering Lily_ run by a Nord woman named Haela for a quick meal before he left town.

* * *

Harry exhaled as he crouched down on the tree some distance from the fire the bandits had lit. Sitting beside him were Ivan and Pierre, a Lycan and a vampire who lived on his lands in his trunk. Ivan was a mountain of man originally from Ukraine. Thirty two years old with blond hair and amber eyes. A large ax hung on in a sheath on his back.

Pierre was a French Canadian vampire of average height and was quite even tempered. Looking at him you wouldn't think he was a professional thief but that had been his main profession. Though Pierre mostly stole back items stolen from others. He was armed with two short swords crossed over his back and several throwing knives. Ewan and David would have come themselves but they had lead their packs. Looking down the trio could see four men sitting around the fire, eating. Most were dressed in worn armor mostly leather but one wore chain mail. Harry's eyes narrowed as he listened to their conversation.

"Did you hear what the boss said?" One of them asked. He was tall and thin with stringy blond hair and watery brown eyes. His nose was quite crooked, showing that it had been broken several times.

"I heard they captured a family of knife-ears." Another chuckled nastily. His black hair was cut raggedly and his face was covered in a scraggly beard. A long scar ran down the left side of his face, and his nose was fat and bulbous making him even uglier. From his position Harry could see that he was missing several teeth while the others were brown and crooked.

"I wonder how much they will go for at the market." Another with greasy brown hair said around a mouthful of food.

"Hell I wouldn't mind sampling them for myself." Another man leered. He was a stocky, slightly overweight man with a slightly overlarge forehead and beady black eyes.

The guy next to him shook his head with a grimace. He was the one wearing the chain-mail armor and was clearly more intelligent than the rest of his fellows. His blond hair was cut short and he kept a vigilant eye on his surroundings unlike the others.

"I'm not into children, not even non-human ones." He said coldly.

Harry eased himself back into the shadows before he waved his wand conjuring four, long venomous snakes. Their tongues flickered out tasting the air.

 _§Bite them and inject enough venom to knock them out and I will give each of you a fat juicy rat in exchange.§_ Harry hissed.

 _§Yes Speaker.§_ The snakes hissed in agreement. They stealthily slithered over to the group of bandits before attacking. Ivan nodded at him with a smirk.

"What the!" One man yelled as he saw his friend keel over. An angry hiss caused him to look down before he screamed as the snake launched itself at his throat.

The one Harry had pegged as the more competent bandit fell backward as he grabbed the snake as it lunged at him. He squeezed, killing it but unfortunately for him it's venom was already in his system. He quickly fell unconscious, unable to warn anybody. Harry flipped one of the bandits onto his back none to gently with his foot. Harry felt his fangs shifting longer before he bit into the man's throat, allowing his blood to flow down his throat while he slipped into his mind. Releasing the man a minute later Harry's lips thinned in displeasure.

Harry let out a soft curse. Each of the people he had come to rescue, and some others, were wearing a slave bracer. Apparently slave bracers were specially enchanted bracers that sucked the wearer's magic dry and could be used to cause them pain on the user's command. According to the Bandit, Rory, there were twenty other bandits inside not including the leader. Harry and Pierre stripped them of all valuables including their armor and weapons. He put them in stasis before they were shrunk like Friaek before he put them in a pouch on his belt.

"What's the what boss?" Pierre asked.

"It looks like we're going to be breaking up a slaving operation." Harry told them.

Pierre's face blanked and his eyes turned cold while Ivan growled deeply.

Harry took three chunks of meat from the stew before transfiguring them into rats. Organic material was easier to transfigure into edible products and animals.

 _§Here are your rats my friends.§_ Harry hissed.

 _§I wish to be sent back to my burrow Speaker. I have young to look after.§_ One of the black banded snakes hissed after she swallowed her rat.

 _§Of course.§_ Harry said before flicking his wand and sending her back where she came from. The other two decided to stay and digest their meals.

"There are twenty bandits inside not including the leader." Harry informed his two followers. He drew a crude map in the sand he transfigured the dirt into. "Pierre I want you to come in through the back to block of any chance of them escaping. Ivan will go through the front with me."

"No problems boss." Pierre smirked, flashing a little canine teeth.

"I am with you tovarishch." Ivan said with a nod, slamming his fist into his hand.

Harry assumed the form of a raven, flying towards his next target, Ivan loping forward behind him. Sending a probe forward he read through their thoughts. Like Friaek he checked to see if they wanted this life or if they were forced into it. Unfortunately neither of the duo watching the front of the cave were of that sort that needed to do it to survive. Just like Friaek they reveled in what they did and were perfectly happy taking things from others instead of having to work.

Narrowing his eyes Harry conjured a stone in the throat of one of the bandits.

"Hey – " One of the burly bandits started say as he saw his partner choking seemingly on nothing. Ivan was there to cold cock him, knocking him unconscious. The other other bandit was just catching his breath when he saw a dark mist coming towards him he tried to scream but when he opened his mouth he choked as the mist entered his mouth and nose. He cringed and shook as he felt it invading his body and mind. He "saw" years worth of his own memories flash through his mind. He could only watch in agony and terror as who he was was suppressed.

 _'I am your_ _ **Lord**_ _and_ _ **Master**_ _!'_ A powerful voice purred in his head. _'You will_ _ **obey**_ _my every order and command.'_

 _'Yes Master.'_

 _'Keep watch and allow no one to leave.'_ Harry ordered.

Getting confirmation Harry entered and became one with the shadows. Walking down the stone pathway he made note of several kinds of fungi he had never seen before but didn't really give them much thought. His eyes narrowed as he heard metal boots scraping on stone ahead of him. A pair of bandits was walking towards him. One a Nord male and the other a female Orc.

"Who –" The Nord started to say as he saw glowing green eyes staring out at him from the shadows before he was cut off. Harry ran through the space before slamming their heads against the wall. The Nord was knocked unconscious but the orc was merely stunned before she managed to twist away.

"You were a fool to have come here." She snarled around a mouthful of blood. She raised her sword, teeth bared and was readying herself to spring at Harry. Unfortunately for her she didn't see Ivan step out of the shadows behind her and grab her in a choke hold. The orc struggled but even her greater than normal strength was no match for Ivan's. Several seconds of struggle later she fell limp. Harry quickly had hid and the other bandit.

Ivan and Harry quickly tore through the majority of the rest of the bandits. They were no match for two's physical strength, their skills with a blade or magic. They looted the place as they made their way through, taking anything that interested them. The bandits were given the same treatment as any other in the base. Harry narrowed his eyes as they walked forwards further into the base. The smell of blood, feces and rotting flesh hit his nose before he came within sight of the room along with the scent he could practically smell the pain, agony and sorrow echoing from the room. Ivan grimaced beside him, snarling.

"I don't like this." Ivan whispered to him.

Harry shot him an understanding look.

 _Fractum!_ Harry cast silently, hitting another guard in the chest causing him to jerk as his heart was snapped open before falling dead to the floor.

Harry felt no guilt since the man was guarding the entrance to an obvious torture chamber. A stocky man wearing a leather apron and holding a bloody knife looked up at Harry as he stepped into the room. Harry focused and the man barely screamed as he burnt him up from the inside. Harry's control over the spell was so fine that everything the man had worn was left untouched while the man's body turned to ash. Ivan pounced on the man's assistant, breaking his arm before kicking him to floor. The man screamed in pain before Ivan silenced by viciously kicking him in the jaw, breaking it and sending him into unconsciousness.

"Scum." He said, spitting on the man in disgust.

Harry frowned as he stepped further into the room. There were several victims inside, two of which were already dead. Harry rushed over to a man who appeared to have his arm cut off at the elbow. Harry blinked as he saw a Bosmer for the first time in person. He was about half a foot shorter than Harry with curly dirty blond hair and pointed ears. Harry had his Healer's wand out in a flash. The wand was twelve inch oak with a unicorn tail hair and had been soaked in phoenix tears. It was a Healer's wand and was never used to cast offensive magic. If it did it would have to be put through a purification ritual.

"M-My sister." The Mer muttered.

"Hold on and I will heal you." Harry told him, casting a charm that stopped any blood from escaping from the stump where his arm used to be. Luckily the wound was recent so no infection or rot had set in and the rest of the arm was whole so Harry could reattach it. Ivan had swiftly crossed the room without prompting and started stabilizing the others until Harry could get to them. Ivan had never been much of a Healer but he at least knew enough to keep them alive until Harry could see to them.

Harry picked up the Bosmer's arm which he quickly disinfected. A quick charm had the nerves, veins and bones lined up perfectly. A sticking charm kept them attached before Harry ran his wand along the seam muttering an incantation as he did so. Within seconds the arm was reattached like it had never been severed.

"Thank you my lord, thank you." The Bosmer babbled gratefully, staring at his arm in amazement as he wiggled his fingers.

"You are very welcome." Harry replied with a smile.

Harry was always happy being able to heal others. As good as he was at destruction Harry was at his happiest when he was saving lives. Harry reached for his belt and pulled out a different trunk from one of his pouches. Tapping it with his wand returned to it's true size of two foot by one foot. When it opened it showed rotating racks of potions.

"Medical, blood replenishing." Harry said causing the racks to rotate themselves.

Reaching inside Harry pulled out a vial filled with vivid red potion. Pulling out a small, silver goblet Harry poured the required dose into it. Afterward the vial automatically refilled to the top. Harry smirked. All the time spent creating the refilling enchantment that would automatically refill his potions had been worth it. It was scores better than any before it that had just taken the potions from another source. As long as there was a little bit left in the bottom it would refill.

"Here drink this." Harry ordered, offering it to elvish man. "It will help to replace the blood you have lost."

The elf eyed it cautiously before swallowing it, grimacing a little at the taste of iron and tar.

"Sorry about the taste." Harry chuckled.

A quick spell had the goblet clean before it was filled with water. Harry cast a diagnostic charm on him to make sure the potion was working. Harry nodded with satisfaction as he saw it doing it's work. Harry handed him back the goblet. The Bosmer swished the water around in his mouth before spitting it out before he downed the rest.

"Why don't you rest while we continue on?" Harry asked.

The elf immediately shook his head in protest.

"Surely you will need my help to deal with the rest." He said. "There are only two of you."

"I can take care of them and come back for you." Harry told him.

The elf gave him a fierce look.

"They have my sister and my niece and nephew." He said firmly. "Who knows what they have done to her."

Harry gazed at the elf before reluctantly nodding. He would not stop the man from helping to find his sister. Harry knew the importance of family. He also knew that unless he knocked the Bosmer unconscious he would likely follow and possibly be injured or killed on his own. At least with Harry and Ivan he had someone to watch his back.

"Very well." Harry agreed. "Find yourself some armor and a weapon."

The elf grunted before walking over and stripping one of the bandits of his leather armor. Picking up the man's sword the elf briefly unsheathed it before tying it to his waist.

"Better than nothing I guess." The elf muttered before he grabbed and a bow and a quiver of arrows and sling them on his back.

"Do you know who this is?" Harry asked, motioning to the corpse on the other table. It was also a Bosmer male with black hair.

"My brother-in-law." The elf said, giving the corpse a sad glance. "He and my sister were only married for ten years."

Harry offered a look of apology to the corpse before swishing his wand conjuring a thick shroud that wrapped around the man.

"That should keep him for now." Harry said. "We can gather his remains later."

"I am Ardeth Beyah." The elf said, introducing himself.

"Harry Potter." Harry replied.

"Ivan." The Ukrainian introduced himself with a nod.

Harry quickly made his way around, healing the other torture victims and placing them into a healing sleep. He was happy to see the looks of bliss and relief on their faces. It made him feel good to heal others. While Harry was an expert at taking life he also liked being able to save them.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

The trio quickly made their way towards where the prisoners were being held. The natural cavern was large and their were several cages containing both adults and children inside of them. Luckily they were only being guarded by two bandits so Harry knew they could get through it quickly.

"Just you wait little knife ears." A fat orc wearing iron armor said maliciously. "The Boss may let us have a go at you before the market."

Ardeth narrowed his eyes in hate and fired an arrow. The orc grunted as it entered his neck before another slammed into his head and he toppled over backwards.

"Hey!" The other bandit yelled only for a his head to snap back forcibly nearly breaking his neck courtesy of Harry before he was stunned as a further precaution. Harry hadn't wanted anything too violent or bloody in front of children.

"Ladin, Koraea!" Ardeth exclaimed as he saw the elvish children sitting in the cage.

 _"Uncle!"_ The children exclaimed in Merrish.

Ardeth all but tore the door off as he opened the cage. Uncaring of anything he knelt in the filth of the cage and embraced the two. Harry laid a one way silencing charm across the entrance of the room before letting off a soft whistle with his wand.

"Please calm yourselves." He said, raising his voice so they could all hear him. "We are here to rescue you but we must first take care of the rest of the bandits. Please be patient as my friend and I will be around to heal any injuries you have."

Harry and Ivan walked around looking for any wounded while handing out some clean, fresh water and bread for them to eat. Harry came upon the guards Jacen had mentioned but he was the only two. One was relatively uninjured except for a bloody bandage on his head. The other man wasn't so lucky. He was laying in a cage with one leg being a stump. It had been tied up with bloody rags. Harry tsked before vanishing the bandages. He nearly gagged as the smell of rot.

"It's bad isn't it?" The guard asked resigned.

Harry nodded, not feeling any need to lie about it.

"It is." He said. "However I can heal you."

"I have one bloody leg. I can't be in the guard anymore." The man said despondently.

"You still have your life Alfric." The other guard said. "That's more than Scorfi and Lucian."

"Don't give up hope." Harry said before forcing the man to drink a Blood Flushing Potion which would force out any infection in his blood before giving him a Blood Replenishing Potion. Waving his wand he numbed the man's leg causing him to sigh in relief. "I'm going to have to cut some of it off."

The man grimaced before nodding.

"Do what you have to." He said.

Harry worked quickly cutting off the rotted flesh and some of the bone. Concentrating he cast a spell he had first seen Voldemort use. It had actually been an invention of the mad wizard. A ball of molten metal appeared in the air before it molded itself to the stump, expanding outwards and growing more detailed. Harry grunted as he sealed the spell leaving the man with a new shiny leg. Harry left off the betrayal enchantment Voldemort had added. He had never really trusted Pettigrew as he knew what kind of man he was. A coward and a traitor. You could never fully trust a traitor who betrayed their cause and a coward even less. The two guards and others around them gaped in surprise.

"Gods!" The other guard breathed.

Harry removed the numbing charm from the guards leg and pulled him to his feet. The guard cringed slightly, expecting pain but there was nothing. An amazed looked came to his face.

"It feels like a real leg." He said, wiggling his metal toes. "I can feel the ground beneath my foot."

The man caught Harry in an embrace, kissing his cheeks.

"Thank you, thank you my lord." He cried.

"Um, you're welcome." Harry said, patting the man on the shoulder awkwardly.

"My name is Alfric Torson." The guard said slamming a fist into his chest. "If you ever need anything you may call upon me."

Harry nodded before making his way towards Ardeth and his family.

"Perhaps you should stay with them." Harry suggested.

Ardeth grimaced, obviously torn before he finally nodded reluctantly.

"If you prefer you could take them and hide in the woods outside. I have cleared the way of bandits." Harry offered.

Ardeth nodded gratefully. He didn't want his niece and nephew to have to stay in the cave any longer. Ardeth gripped Harry's arm.

"Please find my sister." He pleaded.

"I promise to try my best." Harry replied firmly. "Ivan why don't you stay and guide the prisoners outside."

Ivan looked like he wanted to argue but he nodded.

"Of course my lord."

Harry rolled his eyes at the address but said nothing. Ivan knew how he felt about being called such by those he considered his friends but he knew his friend was being sarcastic to get back at him.

* * *

Harry heard grunting and smelt the scent of sex, blood and tears before he even made it to the room. There Laxus Dune was thrusting into the captured adult Elvish woman. Even if he was not the "Paragon of the Light" he used to be Harry still despised rapists. Harry flashed across the room, faster than mortal eyes could follow, and dangled the rapist above the ground, his nails lengthening into claws. The man choked, turning red.

"Wha –" He chocked out. "W-Who are you?"

"Your judge, jury and executioner. I am here to deliver justice arsehole." Harry growled before tearing into the man's mind. He searched for every dark memory causing the man to experience them once more while also looking for any important information. Blood flowed from Laxus' eyes, nose, mouth and ears as his mind was ripped apart. With a growl Harry threw Laxus' soon to be corpse to the floor before spitting on him in disgust.

The elf flinched as he raised his wand to her, curling into herself causing Harry's eyes to tighten slightly.

"Do not be alarmed I will not harm you as this scum did." Harry said, using a little magic to calm her down. "I just figured that you would not want your children to see you like this."

The woman's face lit up slightly as the mention of her children. Harry cast several cleaning and vanishing spells getting rid of dirt, blood and bodily fluids. He healed her cuts and bruises before conjuring a blanket which he handed to her.

" _Lle quena i'lambe tel' Eldalie?(Do you speak Elvish?)_ " She asked as she wrapped herself in the blanket.

Harry nodded.

" _I do."_ Harry told her.

 _"M-My husband?"_ She asked.

Harry shook his head.

"I was able to save your brother and he has your children with him but I'm sorry. I wasn't able to save your husband. He was already dead by the time I arrived." Harry said causing her to burst into tearing sobs. He hesitated before he gripped her shoulder, offering her what comfort he could. "I sent your brother and children to hide in the woods."

The woman burst into further tears, this time of relief. Meanwhile Harry pulled out his potion trunk and called out for medical potions again. Reaching inside he pulled out a vial filled with light purple potion. Pulling out the silver goblet he poured the required dose into it.

 _"I need you to drink this."_ Harry said, holding it out to her. _"It will ensure that you do not fall pregnant with the scum's child i-if he finished inside of you."_

She stared hard at him likely trying to judge his trustworthiness. Finally she took it and drank it, grimacing slightly at the taste. Harry's mouth twitched into a smile.

 _"Sorry about the taste."_ Harry told her, injecting some amusement in his voice to try and cheer her up. _"I have not been able to change the tastes of all of my potions."_

"Thank you." She said gratefully in Common.

Harry nodded before repairing the clothes he found nearby and cleaning them thoroughly.

"Here you can put theses on." Harry told her before turning his back to offer her some privacy.

"I am dressed now." The elf said.

Harry turned and nodded at her.

"As I said I sent your brother and children to hide in the woods outside of the cave." Harry told her. "I can provide you some guards to guide you out and protect you."

The elf nodded gratefully.

Waving his hand though the air Harry called up a group of five stone golems. They weren't the smartest golems in the world but they were quite durable. They would follow Harry's orders and would help to protect the Bosmer on her way out. A flick of his wand had various detritus transfigured into razor sharp stone swords which they all picked up.

"Protect her and lead her outside." Harry ordered them.

The golems saluted before leading the way out of room after forming a circle around the female Bosmer.

* * *

Narrowing his eyes Harry sensed out the magic on the doorway. He almost snorted as he sensed it only had a ward to sense intruders. Harry grinned as he turned the door to splinters and chunks as he hit with a banishing charm. He heard a grunt from inside the room telling him that he had at least hit someone.

Stepping inside he saw a couple of humans that couldn't even be in their twenties yet. The male with brown hair was helping a blond haired girl who had a chunk of wood sticking out of her stomach. Arching his wand he banished the boy into the wall. A _'crack'_ signified the boy at least being knocked unconscious. Several seconds later he had hit both of them with some spells that put them into stasis and would keep them unconscious after healing the blond.

"What's going on here?" A cold male voice roared from behind Harry. "Who the hell are you?"

Harry whirled around when he felt a spell being cast towards himself. Striding into the room was Nerod Azeth, leader of the bandits. Harry slashed his wand repelling it towards the side where it hit with crash, tearing a chunk out of the cave wall. Thrusting his wand forward he sent Nerod flying backwards. Nerod rolled with a grunt before forcing himself to his feet. Snarling his sent bolts of acid towards Harry. Harry twitched his wand causing the acid to become harmless water that fell to the floor. Thrusting his wand upwards several vines erupted from the ground to restrain Nerod.

Holding his wand in the air he twirled it rapidly causing a tornado to form in front of him. The tornado sucked up dirt and stone before roaring towards the Nerod. Nerod yelled out as the tornado picked him up and slammed him repeatedly into the wall with bone crushing force. Several sharp 'blades' of wind sliced into his body. He was frantic as he felt and heard his bones bending. Screaming as his left arm broke he let out a desperate wave of magic, destroying the tornado. Spitting out a mouthful of blood he glared at Harry.

Growling Nerod slashed the throat of the two teens before Harry could stop him. Nerod spat out something in a dark, foul language causing the two dead humans to reanimate, their skin taking on a darker hue and their eyes becoming burning coals. Black rot dripped from their teeth and they hissed at him. Harry felt a small twinge of regret for the lives the two lost before thrusting his hand forward, releasing a roaring wave of black flames. The undead screeched briefly as they were engulfed before they were turned to ash.

 _Better dead that forced to serve this filth for the rest of time._ Harry assuaged his conscience before he glared heatedly at Nerod. The filth had killed the two teens without thought. Growling himself he thrust forward a wave of black flames, a legacy of the Black family. Nerod desperately tried to shield against them, sensing their power.

"Argh!" Nerod cried out as the flames ate through his shield and caught his arm. Waving his hand Harry called the flames away from Nerod and dispelled them. The flames resisted for a brief second before disappearing with a sucking sound. Nerod's arm was now a blackened husk that barely hung on his body. Harry grimaced as Nerod screamed in agony. Nerod tried to clutch his left arm with his right but had to let go when it just caused him more pain. Harry knocked the man out and bound him with a pair of slave bracers.

The curse took surprisingly quickly. Harry figured that it was allowing Nerod to mentally distance himself from the pain his body was in.

Nerod's room was a fairly large cavernous room separated into sections. There was a large wooden platform built off from the dirt and stone floor covered over the top with cloth canvases. The deck had several wooden chests on it, some barrels, some crates, several wooden tables, seats and a bed situated in the corner. Different books and scrolls covered the shelves alongside several rings and amulets. Sitting on the table were several different instruments, some he barely recognized but some were self-explanatory like a mortar and pestle. Several of the books and scrolls were hand written since apparently the printing press had just been invented some thirty years before.

Nerod Azeth was a real piece of work. He had actually been kicked out of the Mage's Guild in Cyrodiil for the study of Black Magic including illegal White Necromancy. Though the classification was different in this world there were actually two schools of Necromancy, White and Black. A White Necromancer used human and animal sacrifices to perform necromantic magic. They relied on the pain, blood and death of others for their work. A Black Necromancer was the opposite. They use only themselves. They use their own blood, their own pain, their own life force.

Using a powerful compulsion spell Harry forced Azeth to speak aloud twenty seemingly random words in Incarnum, a magical language he knew. Using his wand he withdrew the memory of doing so and placed the silvery-blue strand in an empty vial. Next he forced Neroth to write out the letters and numbers in the Incarnum along with thirty specific questions before drawing out that memory. He repeated it for Merrish, the language of the Elves.

If he absorbed the memories into his mind it would allow him to completely learn the language. How to speak, read and write it. He would have to do it in a different place since it would knock him out for twelve hours. Unfortunately he could only do it one language at a time but the convenience of the method over normal learning was worth it. He repeated the cycle for the other languages Neroth knew as well, including Orcish(Orcs), Aldmeri(Altmer), Dwemeric(Dwemer), Boiche(Bosmer), and Nordic. He also copied all of Nerod's knowledge of magic, rituals, Necromancy, Alchemy and anything he knew about the lands he had visited.

Harry concentrated on his shadow before chanting in a deep, harsh language. It was the Black Tongue of Nacramer, a tongue forgotten by most mortal men. What he was using right now was a subset of Necromancy called Shadow Sorcery. Several pieces broke off and turned into humanoid shadows with glowing crimson eyes, Wraiths.

Wraiths were dark Spirits that normally take to haunting sites of great tragedy, battlegrounds and tombs. They appear to be humanoid in shape, were pitch black in color and normally had crimson or amber colored eyes. They were capable of performing a limited amount of magic and traveling nearly any distance through shadows. They were considered dangerous because they were capable of possessing other beings. They usually preferred to possess animals or the dead though they were capable of possessing living beings but had to fight for control over the body. Wraiths gained power by either consuming other Wraiths, ghosts or the souls of those they possessed. The Wraiths Harry had summoned were completely slaved to his will.

" _How may we serve you Master?"_ The spirit in the middle asked.

"Drain blood from all of the prisoners aside from the Mage but do not take enough to kill them. I will take care of him myself." Harry replied, conjuring a stack of bottles similar to those used for wine. He would donate the blood to the Damphir inside his trunk. A bit of variety would probably be a treat for them. A majority of the armor and weapons they had gathered he would leave for the local militia after allowing his allies in his trunk to choose from it. They could certainly use them more than he could. Once everything was gathered he called for Nelly and a few more elves and had them store everything away.

Harry eyed his surroundings. With some spells this could make a decent hidden base in case he ever ran into trouble. And with his spells no one would remember it had ever been here. Harry would of course add his own changes, like more ways out of the back and some more modern conveniences like tapping into fresh underground water, creating toilets and showers and additional lighting and strengthening of the structure. The last thing he wanted or needed would be a cave-in. Discussing it with Nelly caused her and the other elves to grin at the amount of work they would have to do.

"Master this base will soon be worthy of you." She swore.

"Just do your best Nelly." Harry said. "That's all I ask."

* * *

Harry met the others outside. On one side were the survivors. Twenty-five men, women and children. Their were of course the four Bosmer, fourteen humans, four men and five women with five children. There were also three Khajiit, two Orcs, a Dunmer woman and a male Argonian. On the other were laid out twelve corpses covered out of respect. Harry could see the Elven woman, Alpa kneeling beside her dead husband. Her brother was holding on to their crying children.

Sitting a ways a way was a large carriage with two large horses to pull it. Sitting in the drivers seat was another Lycan, Marie. She wore riding clothes and her sandy blond hair was pulled back in a tight braid. The carriage was one used inside of his trunk estate. The inside was expanded many times and was very comfortable. It had a lounge, bedrooms, bathrooms and a small kitchenette. It would do to hold the former prisoners.

" _A'maelamin(My Beloved)."_ Alpa sobbed as she caressed the cheek of her dead husband.

Turning away respectfully he jerked his head at Ivan and Pierre.

"What's up boss?" Pierre asked.

"We need to create a wagon and some horses to pull the dead behind the carriage." Harry informed them. "While you do that I will try and talk the prisoners into bathing and changing their clothes."

Ivan nodded.

"We will get it done my lord." He said. Beside him Pierre rolled his eyes but he nodded all the same. Harry led the prisoners towards the carriage and opened the door allowing them to see inside with a small grin. There were several exclamations of surprise. Several of the children ran inside. Harry loved showing off new magic to others to see their wonder.

"There is food and water and hot baths you can you use to clean up." Harry informed them. "New clothes will be provided for you after you clean up."

Everyone was happy at the thought of warm baths and several of the adults were ushering the children towards them.

There was a minor upset when Alpa had wanted to stay with her husband but Ardeth talked her into staying with her children while he rode with the wagon of the dead.

 _Monetary System of Skyrim:_

 _C_ _rown- Platinum- $500_

 _Septim- Gold- $98.60_

 _Denari- Silver-$5.80_

 _Conti- Bronze- .20 or 20 cents_

 _Penny- Copper- .01 or 1 cent_

 _20 Pennies = 1 Conti_

 _29 Conti = 1 Denari_

 _17 Denari = 1 Septim_


	3. Exploration

Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter or Skryim. Nor am I making any profit from this story.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Speaking"

 _Thoughts_

 _'Telepathy'_

" _Spells_ "

" _Foreign Languages"_

 _§Parseltongue§_

" **Thu'um/Dovahzul/Divines/Daedra"**

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

I refuse to believe the Septim is used to pay for everything in Skyrim.

 _C_ _rown- Platinum- $500_

 _Septim- Gold- $98.60_

 _Denari- Silver-$5.80_

 _Conti- Bronze- .20 or 20 cents_

 _Penny- Copper- .01 or 1 cent_

 _20 Pennies = 1 Conti_

 _29 Conti = 1 Denari_

 _17 Denari = 1 Septim_

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Harry blew on his steaming stew as he stirred it with a spoon. The stew had a heavy beef sauce with plenty of chunks of potatoes, carrots, beef and onions. Reaching over Harry tore off a chunk of a fresh loaf of bread and spread a bit of butter on it. Dipping it in the beef strew he hummed in appreciation as he took a bite. The stew was good and the bread too. Praefect Octi had paid for Harry to stay at the _Flowering Lily_ for as long as he desired. Harry had split the reward he had received evenly with Pierre and Ivan.

A knock on his door interrupted his dinner.

"Come." Harry barked.

The door was opened by a young Legionnaire who saluted him.

"Yes?" Harry asked, raising a brow in question.

"Sir the Imperial Mage would like to speak with you." A Legionnaire told Harry.

Harry's brows rose in surprise but he shrugged to himself.

"Very well." He said. "Let him come in."

The Legionnaire nodded and stepped aside to the allow the man behind him in. The Imperial Mage was a tall skinny man a few inches shorter than Harry. The Mage appeared to be in his late thirties, early forties with his black hair sporting several grey hairs. His grey eyes were bright with curiosity as he stared at Harry.

"I am Bryant Dollig ser." The mage introduced himself, bowing slightly. "I would like to speak with you about the spell you used to replace the guard's limb. Such a spell is revolutionary."

Harry nodded. He knew it was catch the attention of the locals. In medieval societies the loss of limbs most often meant a loss of life or work. Even if it didn't, the quality of life and work was always effected.

"Please take a seat and help yourself to some refreshment if you like." Harry said, gesturing the seat opposite of him.

Bryant quickly took the seat and labeled himself out a bowl of strew while Harry held up a pitcher of mead, brows raised in question. Bryant nodded.

"Please." Bryant said causing Harry to pour him a goblet full.

Bryant sipped with a hum of appreciation.

Harry tore the loaf bread in half and handed half of it to him before pushing the small bowl of salt towards him. The mage eagerly tore in the bread after he dipped in oil and sprinkled it with salt. Chewing the bread he hummed before dipping it into his stew.

"The spell you used is amazing." Bryant praised. "I know that the Empire would pay a hefty sum for such a spell. It would mean quite a bit to those who can no longer fight due to losing a limb. Even civilians could potentially benefit from the spell."

"The spell was originally designed by an enemy of mine. I learned it after I defeated him and modified it to my desire. The original version had a loyalty curse upon it. If the person given the limb was ever disloyal to the giver then the limb would kill them." Harry told him.

Bryant's face twisted with disgust.

"That's horrifying." He said.

Harry nodded.

"Obviously this was not what I desired. I wanted a spell to help others not to curse them." Harry continued. "I was eventually able to remove that aspect. The spell provides limb far superior to any prosthetic my people had created."

After killing Voldemort Harry had claimed his resources as spoils. This included many books on magic and artifact. Harry had modified the original spell and released it to the public. It had revolutionized magical prosthetics as the limbs were sleek and not clunky like Moody's had been. They worked as naturally as a normal arm and even allowed the user a sense of touch. Harry had been rewarded an Order of Merlin 2nd class for it.

Harry and Bryant negotiated back and forth. In the end they agreed on two hundred and fifty-four Septims, seven hundred and sixty-nine Denari and two thousand four hundred and seventy-seven Conti in cash, six spell tomes and two staves from the Mage's collection.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Out of the Mage's spell collections Harry had chosen _Waterbreathing_ , _Mark_ , _Recall_ , _Slow Fall_ , _Bound Sword_ and _Bound Bow_. Harry was intrigued by the Mark and Recall spells and hoped that they might be manipulated to be able to be used to travel to several places or automatically if the user fell unconscious or was heavily injured. He wasn't exactly an Arithmancer but luckily he was not alone. There were those amongst his people who created and modified their own spells who could help him.

The two staves Harry chose were a Staff of the Flame Atronach and Staff of Ice Storm. The Staff of Flame Atronach was somewhat plain in looks. Made from black metal with the the top ending in threw sharp prongs with a greater soul gem in the middle and a sharp spike on the other end for skewering opponents. The Staff of Ice Storms was more ornate, made from Dwemer metal and intricately engraved with the top being a dragon's hand with it's maw open to spew forth the spell.

Wanting to have a look at the horses in Skyrim Harry asked around for a stable and was quickly guided to one. A dark skinned man stood directing those around him.

"Hello my name is Callan." The dark skinned man introduced himself. He was wearing sturdy but not expensive clothing. "This is my stable. I sell horses and any tack they need."

"I am looking for a horse." Harry told him. "I was wondering if I could take a look at your stock."

Callan nodded.

"That shouldn't be a problem." He said before leading Harry inside.

He leads Harry through the stable talking about the various horses and their histories. Walking by the stalls Harry eyes the different horses. Most of them tried to shuffle away from him, sensing his nature. However one didn't and even seemed to eye him with a bit of challenge. He was a tall horse with black hide with a white strip on his forehead and white fur around his hooves.

"What about this one?" Harry asked. "How old is he?"

"That's Daine." Callan answered. "He's one of our older horses at nine years old."

"Does he bite or kick?" Harry asked.

"We have never had any such problems with him." Callan answered promptly. "He's generally well behaved and calm around people and other horses. While not as fast as the Cyrodiilian horses the horses of Skyrim are sturdy and strong."

"May I inspect him?" Harry asked.

Callan nodded.

"Of course." He said.

Walking up to the stall Harry reached into his pocket and pulled out a green apple. Taking a bite of it he could see the horse watching him. Pulling out his knife he sliced the apple in half. Reaching out he offered half of it to the horse. The horse eyed him for several seconds before accepting the treat. Grinning slightly Harry offered him the rest of his half which was quickly accepted. Opening the stall Harry started checking the horse. First he inspected his front legs. Then his back and finally his teeth.

"How much do you want for him?" Harry asked.

"I am asking ten Septims, two Denari and twelve Conti." Callan said, looking at him with a challenging face.

Negotiating Harry talked him down to seven Septims, ten Denari and nine Conti by agreeing to buy a saddle and having them shoe the horse.

Harry planned to purchase more horses from across Skyrim to put inside of his trunk space. Perhaps even breed them together and with his own horses.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Whoa Daine." Harry said, pulling back on the reins of his horse. Harry had discovered Daine to be an even tempered horse but surprisingly quick for as large as he was. Harry had enchanted the horse shoe to be unbreakable, to grip any surface and for added stamina.

Harry had seen another horse standing alongside the path tied to a tree. His sharp eyes caught a clothed form laying still on the ground beside it. Pulling Daine to a stop Harry climbed down from his saddle. Transfiguring a nearby log into a bucket Harry filled it with water for the horse who eagerly drank from it. Harry called up his House Elf Ricard who took care of Harry's stable of horses inside of his trunk space. Within seconds the mare had a bag of oats to munch on hanging in front her face.

Walking over to the horse he saw the body of a middle aged man with steel grey hair laying on the ground in front of an old fire. Several arrows were sticking out his chest. Harry blinked in surprise when he heard the man breathing even though it was labored. Harry whipped out his wand and was casting as soon as it was in his hand.

" _Indolentia._ " Harry cast, numbing the man's pain. " _Apericium Homanus_."

The basic diagnostic charm lit up several parts of the man's body in different colors. The puncture wounds shown in green, bruised ribs in light blue and his lungs in red. It was also clear that the man was dehydrated.

"Shit! Blood in the lungs." Harry cursed. " _Carstva Jormar_."

Slowly the color lightened before it disappeared showing that the blood had been removed. Immediately Harry heard the man's breathing ease. Next Harry vanished the arrows causing blood to flow out of the wounds. It was lucky that none of them had hit anything serious. Flicking his wand Harry sliced the man's shirt down the middle.

" _Oowash Nae Du Mai._ " Harry cast moving his wand in a circle over the wounds. " _Oowash Nae Du Mai. Oowash Nae Du Mai._ "

Slowly the wounds closed themselves stopping the bleeding. Harry continued his healing, going through the incantation twice more before the internal healing was done. Harry cleaned the man before repairing his shirt and cleaning it as well.

Harry levitated the man up onto the saddle of the abandoned horse and secured him so he wouldn't fall off. Seeing an abandoned bow made of dark wood and a quiver of arrows he tied them to the saddle as well. Conjuring a blanket he tucked it around the man. Walking over to his own horse Harry pulled out a green apple and fed it to Daine as a reward for his patience. Harry had quickly learned that they were his favorite treat. Holding the other horses reins he tied them to Daine's saddle before climbing up. According to his map the town of Scorched Hope should be coming up. Hopefully the man was from there or there would be someone there who knew him.

"Don't worry I will try to get you home." Harry told the horse giving her a friendly pat.

A couple of miles down the road he saw three people who appeared to be wearing the garb of guards.

"Halt traveler." The guard ordered, hand on the hilt of his sword before eyeing the second horse suspiciously."What have you got there?"

Harry raised his hands to show he wasn't holding a weapon before lifting the blanket before pulling the sheet away from the man's face. He saw the guard's hands tighten on the hilts of their swords. He hurried to explain. He had no wish to be thought of as a murderer. Even if he could take care of both of the guards it wouldn't be worth the trouble.

"I found this man injured just off the path in an old camp. He was hit by several arrows. I found no one around and his horse abandoned beside him." Harry replied. "I wasn't sure where he belonged but I did not want to leave him out to the elements or wild animals. I healed him using magic but he will still need looking after and plenty of rest."

The second guard walked up and gasped as he saw the body.

"That's old Harold Vignus." He said. "His wife Agnatha owns the Dragontooth Inn. He's been gone for several days. Where did you find him?"

"About two miles back down the road. I saw no one else around." Harry informed him.

"Follow us we will guide you towards the town." The first guard ordered.

Harry nodded and allowed the guards to take the reins of both horses.

"Dalan go and search the camp for any evidence." The second guard ordered the first.

"Of course." The third guard, Dalan, nodded.

Following them around a bend he found himself looking at the small town. It didn't appear to be much. A couple dozen houses, a saw mill, an Inn/pub and a general goods store appeared to be it. The first guard left them to presumably fetch the man's wife. Stepping down from his horse Harry tied him to a nearby post.

"Harold!" A woman with greying blond hair screamed as she saw the man.

"I have healed him but he needs rest." Harry told her as he helped the guard pull the man from his horse. They were quickly led to a nearby house where they laid him in bed.

"Thank you for helping my husband." Agnatha said, gripping Harry's hands in her own. "I am grateful."

"Of course Madame." Harry nodded. "I am glad to say that he will live. I know what it is like to lose someone you love as clearly you do your husband."

"I do not have much gold to reward you with but should you ever head back this way you will always have a warm bed and free meals at my Inn." Agnatha told him.

Harry bowed slightly.

"Thank you Madame."

The second guard he had met cleared his throat behind him. Turning around Harry saw the man hold out his arm. Holding out his own the guard gripped his forearm firmly.

"I am Gareth, I was born here and have known Harold most of my life. Hell the man taught me to hunt." The guard said, pulling off his helm with his free hand. Gareth had black hair and blue eyes with a stubble covering his jaw and cheeks. "Thank you for bringing him back to his wife. Many would have simply left him there to die and taken his horse and supplies."

Harry nodded.

"I can't say it was a pleasure but I am glad that I was able to save the man in time." Harry told him. "Losing family and never knowing what happened to them can be worse than knowing."

Harry decided to stay for the day and leave the next morning.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Harry whistled as he looked at the massive docks of Solitude. Ships both large and small sailed in and out of the major trade port. Warehouses used for storage dotted the docks along with the largest being reserved for the East Empire Company.

"Welcome to Solitude." The guard, a female greeted him as she saw him looking around. Her dark red hair bordered on brown and Harry could see dark blue eyes peering at him through the helmet. "My name is Ingrid. Is there anything I can help you with?"

"Hadrus. Where might I find a shop with books?" Harry asked.

Ingrid scratched at her arm as she thought.

"Well there is _Fading Wonders_ in the Lower City. There are a wide range of books there along with different artifacts and potions. I bought some books on magic there myself when I was younger" Ingrid informed him. "It is run by Kalek, an Altmer, but he isn't one of those fanatic Thalmor dogs. He has run the same shop for over twenty years."

"My thanks." Harry said, bowing his head a little.

"No problem." Ingrid nodded. "Just keep on the right side of law and you will have no trouble with the guards. If you need anything else find a guard and they should help you. Please enjoy your time in Solitude."

Apparently Solitude was broken into seven sections. There was the Western District near some farms which was guarded day and night by guards on it's imposing stone gate. There was an Inn for travelers and warehouses where goods shipped over land were unloaded and stored. Next came the Dock District. This district held the largest docks in Skyrim. Ships from all over Tamriel docked there and unloaded and loaded goods for trading across the sea. It was there that Solitude's shipyards resided. The East Empire Trading Company was based there with an office and many warehouses.

Next was the Lower City. It was where the middle class lived and had their shops. There were many businesses, some stacked upon each other with steps and crosswalks leading to them. There were several Inns, grocers, butchers and even a couple of whorehouses. Some of the houses were carved into the stone archway that held up the rest of the city.

The Upper City, also known as Blue Rose Way, held the high end shops and homes of the moderately wealthy. In the Olde District sat Castle Dour which was used as a fort by the Imperial Legion, there was the Bards College, the Hall of the Dead and a large Temple of the Divines. The Golden District held the manor houses of the wealthy. The seventh district was the Blue Palace, the residence of the High King, Queen or Jarl of Solitude. The eighth district was The Eastern District further down the mountain that even the Lower City. It was basically the slums of Solitude. The poorest citizens lived there in shacks and sometime even tents.

While guards patrolled the Lower City Harry also saw other armed people on patrol.

"Members of the Fighters Guild." A nearby guard informed him when he asked. "They have a Guild House here and one in Falkreath hold. Most people in Skyrim contract with the Companions but there is a strong Imperial presence here and in Falkreath. There is also a Guild House for the Mages Guild here in the Lower City. While any good Nord prefers the Companions I admit the Fighters Guild does add some security to the Lower City."

 _Fading Wonders_ was a two story building with a freshly painted sign hanging from it in neat curling letters. Opening the door Harry was hit by a wave of warm air.

"Ah a customer." A male voice drawled from the corner. Turning Harry saw a tall, thin Altmer with greying brown hair wearing a set of dark blue robes. Sharp dark blue eyes watched him. "My name is Kalek and this is my shop _Fading Wonders_. How may I assist you today?"

"Hadrus. I'm looking for some spell books and any interesting knowledge." Harry replied.

Kalek hummed in appreciation.

"Ah, a man of learning. I thought so when I saw you. You have clear intelligence in your eyes unlike the usual dullards I am forced to work with." Kalek told him sarcastically. "Well Master Hadrus you have certainly come to right place. I pride myself on having the most extensive collection of books for sale in Solitude even if the price for a coveted spot inside the city walls is yet beyond my reach."

Leading Harry around Kalek helped him pick out several books. Harry chose _Barrows of Skyrim, Rare & Unique Ingredients, Common Alchemical Ingredients of Skyrim, Uncommon Alchemical Ingredients of Skyrim _and _Enchanting Items_. Looking a little deeper Harry found a section containing books of spells. These books were inside of locked cases.

"Ah an intellectual and a spell caster." Kalek said pleased. "If you are looking for specific spells I may be able to acquire them from my contacts."

Harry looked through a list provided that explained the spells. He ended up purchasing _Magelight, Healing, Healing Hands, Conjure Familiar, Sparks, Frostbite_ and _Soul Trap_. Harry was a little leery of the last spell but Kalek mostly dispelled his misgivings.

"The spell is mostly used to draw in the spirits of animals, undead or Daedra to be used for enchantments." Kalek informed him. "One needs a different sized soul gem for different souls. Animals will usually fit in a soul gem fragment, petty soul gems, lesser soul gems and common soul gems. Daedra and things like trolls usually fill a Greater or Grand soul gem."

"What about the souls of humans, elves or the beast races?" Harry asked.

Kalek leaned back a little to stare at him a little, glancing around before he explained.

"While it is true that the spell can be used to trap a mortal soul one needs a black soul gem to do so." Kalek informed him gravely. "Though it is said that they can be used to cast the longest lasting enchantments of any soul gem they are rare and not many will deal in them. They have a nasty reputation as they mostly used by Necromancers. Many would attack a person for merely possessing a black soul gem."

Harry nodded thoughtfully before adding the spell book to his purchases.

"If you are interested in a deeper undestanding on magic I would also recommend _Soul Magicks_ , _Restoration Explored_ and _Connecting to Aetherius_ _." Kalek recommended pulling down the mentioned tomes._

 _Harry nodded and added them to his pile._

"Do you carry maps in your shop?" Harry asked, scratching his chin.

Kalek nodded with a chuckle.

"Indeed I do." He said. "My cousin Ailur was a cartographer and an adventurer before he married a shrew of a woman down in Cyrodiil and started producing brats. He sold his maps to me."

Kalek led Harry over to a shell filled with honey-comb shaped holes. He pulled out a couple of maps and unrolled them, allowing Harry to read them.

"My maps are one Septim, eight Denari and twenty-five Conti apiece." Kalek informed him.

From what Harry could see the maps were worth it. They were quite detailed and beautifully done.

"Hmm." Harry said. "I know a spell that can make a perfect, copy of a text or map. If you allow me to copy your maps I will pay you half the asking price in exchange for making another copy for yourself to sale. They are permanent and are just as detailed as the originals."

Kalek rubbed his chins.

"Could you demonstrate this spell?" He asked.

Harry nodded before tapping the nearest map of Skyrim. It glowed briefly before it rose as four identical copies appeared beneath it. Kalek blinked before spread them out. He cast a spell at them and they remained.

"Amazing." He breathed. "I don't suppose you would be willing to sell this spell?"

Harry shook his head.

"Not at the moment." Harry replied.

Kalek nodded a little sadly.

"Very well." He said, clapping his hands. "I will accept your deal for the maps."

Harry and Kalek bartered. In exchange for Harry making five copies of each map Kalek gave him a fifty percent discount on all of his purchases and a ten percent discount in the future. Harry purchased the maps that had caught his eyes. One each of Skyrim, Cyrodiil, Solsteim, High Rock and Morrowind. Harry knew some charms that he could tie to the maps that would automatically fill them in with incredible detail when he visited a place. They would even have a zoom and search function.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

 _Spells Used This Chapter:_

 _Indolentia_ \- Pain Relief Charm- A charm that numbs pain. Found in "Harry Potter: Dark Memories" by Blueowl.

 _Apericium Homanus_ \- A basic diagnostic charm. It feels like a tingle that travels from the head down. Any problems are illuminated in different colors and symbols appear in front of the patient's body. Found in "Honestly Harry Getting to Hogwarts" by Captain Compass.

 _Carstva Jormar_ \- Clears the target's lungs of fluid. Including water, bodily fluids and blood. Created by me, Isebas.

 _Oowash Nae Du Mai_ \- A spell to heal stab and puncture wounds, even those caused by dark magic. The incantation must be repeated constantly until the wound is fully healed while making a circular motion over the wound. Created by me, Isebas.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

 _A/N: Guest reviewers I can only reply here to your reviews. I do not and will never write a slash pairing. As for the other bit who knows. Well I know but it might or might not happen. I try to always list the spells used in chapter in case others wish to use them as well. Feel free to copy and use my spells as well but I ask that you give me credit as I give it to others._


	4. Update!

I don't own Harry Potter or Elder Scrolls. Nor am I making any profit from the story.

Sorry everyone this isn't a new chapter. I just wanted to let you know that I have done some editing of this story, all three chapters, and some of my other works. I plan on working on putting out some more chapters in my stories so please be patient with me. My muse and RL have a way of interfering with my work but none of my stories are abandoned except for those on hiatus or already abandoned. I will remove this message after a week.

Isebas

Edited:

Falling Through the Void- Chapter 1-A

Falling Through the Void- Chapter 3

 _Banquet of Goodies_

I'm in Skyrim- 1

I'm in Skyrim- 2

 **Wormifieds**

Android 1


End file.
